


Strange Love

by tepidJudgement



Series: Badlands [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, have something super quick because ayy lmao, i love junkrat so much and i love my oc so great, might be primarily junkrat pov??? idk i know i do the pov thing weird im sorRY, or maybe not, probably gonna be a song fic, the title is a halsey song tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And everybody wants to hear<br/>How we chainsmoked until three<br/>And how you laughed when you said my name<br/>And how you gripped my hips so mean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> literally i cannot tell if this is a joke or not because it's junkrat but have semi-serious smut ft. jamie and his gf

The nights skies in the Outback were pretty. But that's usually in the middle of the night when everything's pitch black and all that shows is a yellow moon and dim stars against the radiation lurking in the air. Every other time the sky is a sickening yellow like sulfur fumes or a fading green like radioactive waste. But compared to her face, it was nothing. He laid beside her on the sharp blades of dead grass, staring up at the stars that decided to show themselves tonight. The woman beside him interlaced dainty fingers with his rugged ones, fitting quite nicely in his hand. Ichor pointed to the sky, a large grin on her face.

> " _If you connect those stars, the shape look's sorta l'oike a bomb._ "
> 
> "Oi can see where you got that, sheila."

Junkrat cackled slightly. It wasn't too often that he could sit still like this, none the less do something as boring as _stargazing_. But Ichor seemed to be enjoying herself and her smiling face was enough for him. However he figured he couldn't really sit too long like this, so he sat up, still holding her hand. Ichor looked over with a slight cock of the head, the best she could.

> "Y'know sheila, this is startin' to get rather booorin'..."
> 
> "How about we do somethin' more... Exc'oitin'?"

Junkrat's devious grin brought the girl to sit up, a similar grin of her own gracing her lips. She stood up and pulled her lanky boyfriend onto his feet.

> " _What did y'have in m'oind?_ "
> 
> "Oi don't know... We could blow somethin' up, mess with Roadie and his girl, start fuckin', l'oight off one of your chemicals..."
> 
> " _Junkrat, repeat that last part?_ "
> 
> "...L'oight off one of your chemicals?"
> 
> " _Junkrat._ "

The woman crossed her arms over her chest, trying to square up against her extremely tall lover. Junkrat let out a chuckle, amused by her attempts. He leaned down a bit, a wide smirk spreading across his lips. His face hovered centimeters away from Ichor's, not faltering the slightest between the distance. He kept his eyes trailed on her as the blush started to dust her cheeks a light red.

> "What're you gonna do sheila?"

He taunted her, a small cackle leaving his lips. He wanted for an response, any action taken by her. But all he got was her flustered expression and her eyes narrowed in defiance to his jests. After a few moments of tense silence, Ichor just steps back with a huge groan and shoved Junkrat's chest slightly, looking away.

> " _Don't do that to me Rat._ "
> 
> "Do what? Hmmm?"

Junkrat got back into her personal space, taunting her slightly with the huge grin he wore. Ichor looked up, eye the eye with the ice cold glare that laid in her eyes. After another moment of silent, Ichor let out a loud sigh and puffed out her cheeks.

> " _Junkrat, baby?_ "

A shiver went up Junkrat's spine as the grin curled more, her tone of voice was music to his ears.

> "Yeah?"
> 
> " _If you really wanna fuck, you could just tell me._ "
> 
> "Well mark me down as horny because I've been trying to keep this boner tame for thirty minutes."

As if on cue, the girl looked at the boner poking through Junkrat's shorts. Ichor raised an eyebrow and looked back up to the dirty Australian, who just shrugged and glanced away sheepishly.

> "Oi- uh- didn't wanna ruin the good t'oime you were havin' with the stars so oi wanted to keep quiet."
> 
> " _Well. At least you tried._ "

He tried to say something else but was caught off guard by the girl who was currently on her knees and unbelting his shorts. He blinked once and his smirk returned to his face as he laced his flesh hand with her hair.

> "Hasty, aren't ya sheila?"

Ichor gave no reply, rather she just pulled down his shorts and underwear, revealing the boner that had been poking out for the last apparent thirty minutes. She glanced up at her partner for a couple minute, who merely looked down at her fondly. She licked the head slowly. Ash and oil. It was... An interesting taste, very musky like it's smell. But it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Junkrat shuddered against her touch, leaning forward slightly and gripping her hair. It didn't take long before Junkrat was bucking his hips, thrusting himself into her mouth.

> "Fuck sheila. F-Fuck sheila. Oi can't keep myself still for long."

He let out a small cackle as Ichor placed her hands on his hips, just taking the pounding. She gripped his hips, digging her nails into them, earning a groan-like giggle from the taller male. However he ceased his onslaught after feeling the taps against his hips, allowing the girl below him to move away from his length.

> "Was oi- was oi chokin' you?"
> 
> " _A little- a little. Oi'm fine, however oi'm feelin' left out._ "
> 
> "Ah."

Ichor's back hit the ground almost immediately, earning a quiet 'oof' from her. Hovering above her with predatory eyes, Junkrat's hands trailed all over Nero's already exposed body.

> "Y'know, oi never noticed how little clothin' ya wear sheila."
> 
> " _Liar, you comment about it all the time._ "

Junkrat snickered slightly and unzipped her top, exposing her chest. Although her breasts were rather small, Junkrat seemed to loved them as much as he appreciated larger tits. Her groped and squeezed them mercilessly, earning small squeaks and moans from the girl. His metal hand trailed down her stomach slowly as he kissed her collarbone, unbuttoning her shorts and sliding the hand into her panties. He rubbed her entrance slowly, earning small noises from her which he absolutely became drunk on. The coldness against her heat was almost intoxicating, causing to squirm with every flick and rub. When the pressure left, she let a loud whine escape her lips, looking up to the man pleadingly. Junkrat looked at the metal of his fingers, glistening with her juices.

> "Aren't you exc'oicted."

Another chuckle. She loved the way he laughed. It was charming and cute and complemented her own. She loosely wrapped her wrapped her arms around his neck, hazy eyes locked on his lips. Junkrat used a hand to slide her pants and panties down enough to fix himself in front of her. With a smirk, he positioned himself at her entrance. The man leaned down, inches away from her face.

> "Y'ready?"
> 
> " _Mmm_."

With the confirmation needed, Junkrat slid himself inside her with a groan. Ichor let out her own small moan as she curled against him, digging her fingers into his back. After a couple moments of nothing and silence, Junkrat thrusted. Ichor let out a surprised gasp as he started pumping into her, a slow and steady rhythm unlike him. However she spoke too soon as he immediately kicked into gear and start going a way faster pace. Ichor's cries and screams got loud almost immediately as she clung to Junkrat.

> " _Mm- ah- ah! Junkrat-! Jamie-!_ "
> 
> " _Jamie! It's- ah-! It's so good Jamie-!_ "

Just hearing her say his name like that turned him on. He kept thrusting into her, panting and groaning. She felt so good, walls clamping around him as he thrusted. Ichor could already feel herself climbing up to her peak, the familiar feeling in her gut making itself known to her. She reached a hand down and started rubbing her clit, letting out gasps and moans at the two feelings. Quickly however, Junkrat moved her hand, and replaced it with his own. He stared at her with a wide grin on his face, watch how her eyebrows knit together, how she tilted her chin up just slightly at each thrust. She was beautiful. Breathtaking. Gorgeous. Sexy as all hell and he _loved it_.

Junkrat knew the limits of his own stamina. It was such a fickle thing really. Some days he can go for hours, well into the next day; and some days he can only last ten or so minutes. Which he thought was still impressive at least.

Tonight was one of those shorter nights.

However the Junker tried to prolong himself, for her sake. He was always happy to bring Ichor to her climax, it was a good feeling.

However.

> " _Oh- Oh- Jamie- Baby-_ "

Her _voice_. How it was filled with such passion and desire- for _him_.

> " _Fuck_ \- Oi love the way you talk l'oike that-"

He was getting close. He thrusted harder, leaning over her more and kissing her frantically.

> "Oh- baby oh- Seraphina. Seraphina-"

Even her name was so damn beautiful.

> " _Jamison-_ "

That was it. That's what drove him over the edge. Her voice- her look- just looking at her makes him cum. His thrusts became more erratic as hot cum filled her up, however his own climax brought on her own much quickly than she thought, letting out a loud cry as the two rode into euphoria together. After a couple moments of panting and silence, Junkrat slid his now flaccid dick out of her. He looked down at her exhausted figure, the beads of sweat glistening in the moonlight. She looked almost like an angel.

He laid down next to her, panting still and glanced over.

> "Oi always love the way you said my name, babe."
> 
> " _And oi love the way you say m'oine._ "

Ichor turned a bit, nuzzling up against Junkrat quickly. He was about to say something when he heard the chuckling of a certain Roadhog. Junkrat sat up a bit too see his bodyguard glancing out of the so-not-soundproof pile of scrap. Immediately he grabbed the closest rock and chucked it, glaring harshly.

> "Oi mate! Let a guy get some puss!"

**Author's Note:**

> BOY HOWDY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SMUT IN YE A R S


End file.
